Algo no poco inusual
by carolinaascenzi
Summary: La llegada de una familia le dara un cambio inesperado a la vida de bella swan. El amor y la seduccion se haran presentes en la vida de bella y todo gracias a la presencia de un chico de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello color bronce...
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia normal como cualquier otro, me encontraba en casa preparando algo de comer… vivo en un vecindario de Vancouver-Canada, tengo 17 años y mi nombre es bella swan, mi cabello es de color marron oscuro, mis ojos casi del mismo color pero un poco mas tirando a negro, mido como 1, 60 o 1,65 y mi piel es blanca... Vivo con mi padre, charlie y mi mama rene, ellos eran unos padres increíbles pero a pesar de todo yo vivia en mi mundo siempre, soy una chia silenciosa no me gusta ser el centro de atención…

sin embargo el dia de manaña si seria un poco menos aburrido de lo normal, veamoslo de esta forma, una familia nueva llegaba al vecindario. En el lugar de la antigua casa, que un par de años atrás habian demolido, se encontraba ahora una hermosisima y moderna casa. Obviamente las viejas que siempre se la pasaban chismoseando por las calles, nos habian anunciado que esta casa era propiedad de una familia adinerada.

Manaña llegaria esta esperada visita… ¡por fin! Un dia diferente, en el que algo, no poco inusual, ocurriria.

Al dia siguiente, domingo, me desperte como a las 11… las clases iniciarian dentro de una semana. Me di una ducha relajante y luego me vesti con unos jeans tubito, una camisa de color blanco y los converse negros que tanto adoraba… baje y alli se encontraba mi mama preparando el desayuno, mi padre estaba en la sala de la televisión.

"buenos dias querida" dijo mi madre en forma de saludo.

"hola ma"

"te diste cueta de que el camion de la mudanza de los nuevos vecinos ya llego?"

¡oh por dios! Si soy estupidaa. Lo habia olvidado por completo…

"no mama, lo olvide" dije sin darle mucha importancia.

Desayune y luego sali a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Al salir me sente en el patio de enfrente de mi casa. Estaban descargando el camion de mudanzas… de pronto por la calle se escucharon chirriar los neumatios de un auto, pero no cualquier auto, por la esquina aparecio un mustang (el auto de mis sueños), era completamente negro. El mustang estaciono en el garage de la casa de en frente. Y del auto bajo el chico mas pefecto que jamas habia visto. Su cabello, un poco despeinado por el viento, era de color bronce, su cara era simplemente espectacular, su cuerpo no muy musculoso pero no era un flacucho, era esplendido, llevaba puesta una chaqueta, como las que usa mi papa para ir al trabajo y por dentro un sweater gris y unos jeans desgastados. Pero al final, sus ojos se toparon con los mios y eso fue lo que me encanto mas e hipnotizo por completo. Eran de un color verde esmeralda. Se me quedo mirando unos minutos, lo que a mi me parecieron horas, y luego me guiño un ojo y puso una sonrisa demasiado seductora, se volteo y se fue. Luego de quedarme un rato embobada mirando la puerta por la que habia entrado aquel maravilloso hombre, me pare y me dirigí de vuelta a mi casa. Al entrar olí el delicioso aroma de la pizza, eran las dos de la tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedado afuera?

Almorzamos juntos.

"¿cariño?" me llamo mi madre.

"umm" respondi yo.

"esta noche invitamos a los nuevos vecinos a cenar"

Me congele en el instante. ¿el dios que vi hoy seria parte de esa familia?

Fingí indiferencia al responder.

"ok…"

Luego del almuerzo me fui a mi habitación. Alli me tire en mi cama y me quede meditando… ¿él vendrá? Supire pesadamente. No lo se. Ademas que importa si viene o no, es solo un estupido chico igual que todos los demas.

Los vecinos se presentarian a las 7 y eran las 630… me di una rapida ducha, otra vez, porque me habia quedado dormida hoy en la tarde y tenia los musculos muy tensos. La ducha me relajó… me puse unos jens tubitos oscuros, casi negros, unas sandalias negras roxy de playa y una camisa de mangas cortas con un mickey Mouse dibujado en el pecho… se habran dado cuenta de que el negro me gusta mucho, no es que sea una rara gotica ni nada de eso, es solo que el negro es un color que combina con todo asi que es como neutral…a los pocos minutos de haber bajado se escucho el timbre. Mi madre fue a abrir la puerta. Por la puerta de ésta aparecio la familia de en frente. Empezaron a presentarse, el padre se llamaba carlisle, su cabello era dorado, un cuerpo bien formado y era alto, su esposa se llamaba esme, su cabello era de color bronce como el del chico, tenia un cuerpo que cualquier super modelo desearia tener, la sonrisa que se extendia por su rostro estaba llena de amor y felicidad, luego se presento una niñita peueña llamada alice, dijo que tenia 3 años, su cabello era igual que el de su madre pero los ojos eran los de su padre de un color miel. Y por ultimo, se presento el dios, se llamaba edward cullen, por supuesto el estaba espectacular como en la mañana, pero esta vez con diferente vestimenta, tenia un sweater pegado a su escultural pecho era de color negro, y una camisa blanca abajo y tenia los mismos jeans que en la mañana, su piel era color blanca como la mia y creo haber escuchado que tenia 17 años, me di cuenta de que sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes eran iguales a los de su madre. Los padres se fueron a la cocina a seguir hablando mientras mi madre preparaba la comida y yo me quede con alice y edward. Estos dos se me quedaron mirando.

"mmm… bueno mi nombre es bella, tengo 17" dije con indiferencia.

Edward levanto una de sus cejas, _demasiado sexy_, pensé.

"y… ¿que quieren hacer?" pregunte.

Alice dijo que queria ver tv. Se la prendi y le di el contol. Era una niña adorable. Luego mire edward para darme cuenta de que me miraba de forma demasiado insistente.

"bueno… hay muchas muchas cosas que se me ocurren para hacer en este momento y soy edward por cierto…" dijo. Su voz era suave pero muy masculina, cada una de las palabras que salian de su hermosa boca te acariciaban lentamente.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante.

Con que era uno de esos que juran que todo el mundo gira alrededor suyo eh?

Decidi que yo no seria una mas de sus conquistas.

Copie la sonrisa seductora que él tenia. Me acerque lentamente y le susurre al oido.

"en serio?... pues espero que esto ayude…" me acerque y le mordi suavemente el cuello, olia delicioso, ese perfume me dejo hipnotizada por completo.

Jajjajjja! El se quedo atonito y yo me fui caminando a la cocina.

Mama me dijo que a estaba lista la cena, que llamara a edward y a alice.

Camine de vuelta a la sala. Alice se encontraba todavía viendo tv y su hermano no se encontraba en la habitación.

"¿alice? ¿Dónde esta edward?"le pregunte a la niña.

De repente senti dos fuerte brazos aprisionarme entre el sofá y un cuerpo que se encontraba detrás mio.

"me encantan las difíciles…" me susurro al oido pegándose a mi "nunca una chica me habia dado problemas, este sera un nuevo reto para mi…y lo que hiciste antes me lo vas a pagar…" termino en un susurro, su aliento recorrio mi piel.

Me estremeci ante aquello. Por supuesto él se dio cuenta. Se escucho su musical y estupida risa, se alejo de mí y se dirigió a la cocina. Le dije a alice que era hora de comer, me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos al comedor. Al llegar a la mesa quedaban dos puestos vacios, uno al lado de mi padre y la señora cullen, y otro al lado de edward y mi madre. Por supuesto yo me dirigía a tomar el asiento que estaba entre la señora y papa, pero alice me gano y se sento al lado de su madre.

Edward me dedico una sonrisa triunfante y palmo el asiento vacio a u lado derecho. Resignada y dedicandole una mirada de muerte me sente alli.

Empezamos a comer sin ningun inconveniente. Mama nos trajo helado de postre. Estaba comiendo mi helado de chocolate, mi favorito, cuando senti una mano posarse en mi rodilla y subir y bajar lentamente. Me quede congelada al instante. Mire a edward y el me dedicaba una mirada insinuante y una sonrisa seductora que decia _te dije que me la hibas a pagar_. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Le pegue una patada al pie del chico. Este puso una mueca de dolor pero no se detuvo, esta vez hacia círculos en mis pernas con las yemas de sus dedos. Obviamente me encantaba el tacto pero ni loca hiba a decirlo. Me tuve que aguantar esto durante el resto de la cena. Hasta que los papas de edward dijeron que ya era tarde y que tenían que irse. Un suspiro de alivio salio de mis labios. edward no tuvo mas remedio que retirar su mano y yo le di un buen pellizco bajo la mesa. Se pararon despidiendose y se fueron. Eran una familia muy agradable exceptuando al chico por supuesto. Subi a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama que eran unos shorts muy cortos, parecian casi ropa interior, y una camiseta rasgada, y me tire en mi cama.

**Holaaa chicas! Lamento mi ausencia durante tanto tiempo, las clases este año estuvieron duras…**

**Bueno se que no he terminado mi otra historia pero es que no puede evitar escribir esta. Se los juro que me gusta muchisimoo esta historia y espero que a ustedes tambien les guste!**

**Voy a tratar de actualiazar lo mas rapido psible. Saben que si tienen alguna critica sugerencia o simplemente quieren comentar la historia denle al boton de review y dejenme algunitoo plis!! **

**Espero que les guste, los amooo!!**

**Caro3!**


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente me desperte y baje a desayunar. Mis padres estaban a punto de salir al trabajo, mi mama se acerco a mi y dijo

"bueno dias hija"

"hola ma"

"cariño, probablementese presente hoy esme a dejar unas galletas que nos hizo!"

"ok mama"

Se despidieron de mi y se fueron. Me prepare unos huevos y jugo de naranja, comi y lave los platos. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras sono el timbre, me dirigí a abrir la puerta y ¿adivinen quien era? No era precisamente esme, era ese chico de cabello color bronce que brilla con el sol y ojos color verde esmeralda hipnotizantes. Traia en la mano un pote redondo de metal, el cual supuse contenia las galletas.

"hola bellita" dijo edward con una mirada picara y una sonrisa seductora.

"hola, y es bella" trate de sonar lo mas seca posible.

Intente quitarle el pote de la mano pero el fue mas rapido y lo escondio detrás de su espalda.

"pero tranquila... tenia la intencion de que conversáramos un rato"

"mmm… yo no en realidad, ¿me vas a dar el pote o que?"

"solo si me dejas pasar"

Respire profundamente y me recorde que si mi mama se enteraba de que habia botado a edward de la casa y habia rechazado el pote de galletas me mataria. Asi que no me quedaba ninguna otra opcion.

"adelante" dije de mala gana

"gracias!" exclamo con una sonrisa socarrona

Se dirigio a la cocina y dejo el pote en la mesa. Yo lo tome y me estire para guardarlo en la alacena, pero no llegaba. De pronto senti un cuerpo pegandose al mio y una mano mucho mas grande que la mia tomar el pote y guardarlo en la alacena. Por supuesto quien mas iba a ser, edward, agarro mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya, la cual se coloco en mi abdomen, su pecho ancho y fuerte seguia pegado a mi espalda. Me recorrio un escalofrio y estaba segurisima de que no fue por frio. En ese momento me di cuenta de que llevaba mi pijama de shorts y camiseta rasgada. Edward pego su nariz a mi cuello y la fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mi oido.

"me encanta la ropa que traes puesta…" susurro y su aliento choco con mi piel.

"su-ell-el-tame…" mis ojos se encontraban cerrados y mi voz salio mucho menos autoritaria de lo que queria.

"como quieras…" senti la risa en su voz.

Antes de soltarme bajo lentamente su nariz a mi cuello y luego se retiro y se sento en un de las sillas.

Me voltee y baje mis manos a mi abdomen y lo tape lo mejor que pude. Camine hacia donde estaba el y lo vi poniendo esa estupida sonrisa de siempre.

"creo que ya puedes irte" le dije de mala gana.

"si claro… y para la proxima vez que pase por aquí podrias usar esa misma ropa, me encanta…" me dijo con su voz seductora y su sonrisa de lado perfecta, ya parado ya en las afueras de la puerta.

Le sonrei y le cerre la puerta en la cara. ¿Qué se creia? Era un arrogante fanfarron y engreido, y lo peor es que iba a ir a la misma preparatoria que yo.

Luego de que edward se fuera me dirigi a mi habitación a darme una ducha. El agua caliente me fue perfecta para tranquilizarme, y sacarme el delicioso aroma de edward de encima. En lo que salí tome mi ya muy gastado libro de "orgullo y prejuicio" y me puse a leer…

Pronto llego la noche y mis padres tambien. Cenamos juntos y probamos las galletas de esme que estaban deliciosas. Luego subi a mi habitación y cai en los brazos de Morfeo…

Pronto paso la semana y llego el viernes. Hoy tengo planeado salir con mis amigas a un nuevo pub que hay en la ciudad. Emmet dijo que iriamos rose, angela, jake, un amigo suyo que se acababa de mudar y yo. ¡Esto iba a ser genial!, necesitaba estar con mis amigos, desde que iniciaron las vacaciones no los habia visto debido a que todos se habian ido de viaje y yo por supuesto aquí estancada en mi casa. Ya eran las 6 y me venian a buscar a las 8. Me meti a la ducha y en diez minutos ya estaba fuera en ropa interior, abri mi closet y tome unos jeans ajustadisimos, una camiseta blanca y un chaleco encima y los zapatos eran unos tacones negros, de estatura mediana, me maquille solo un poco con delineador en los ojos y brillo en los labios y deje mi desordenado pelo suelto. Wooa ya eran las 8. baje las escaleras y sono el timbre. Fui a abrir y era rose.

"holaaaaa bella" dijo mi amiga con gran entusiasmo y me dio un abrazo.

"jjajaj holaa rose" le devolvi el abrazo.

"bella te extrañe tantoo! Siento que hace años que no nos veiamos"

Lo que no me esperaba era que de atrás de rose saliera emmet y me diera uno de esos abrazos de oso.

"bellitaaaaa" grito mientras me abrazaba.

"no-o-y-yo-no-re-sp-pi-ro!" intente decir.

Emmet me baja al suelo y me sonrio, rose le dio un coscorrón.

"osito un dia vas a matar a bella…" le rreprocho.

"lo siento mi rose… buenooo! Ya vamonos! Angela y jake ya llegaron!"

Salimos y cerre la puerta de la casa, y nos dirigimos al jeep de emmet.

Cuando llegamos al pub emmet estaciono y nos fuimos a la puerta en donde pude ver a angela y a jake.

"holaaaa chicos!" grito emmet.

"holaa" dijeron los dos a la vez. Cuando me vieron corrieron a abrazarme.

"holaa chicos los extrañe un monton!" dije.

"nosotros tambien bella…"

A estos dos los queria un monton, igual que a rose y a emmet. Angela era una chica muy parecida a mi en personalidad, y jake… bueno jake es jake. El y yo habiamos tenido algo hace unos cuantos meses, pero por fin jake se habia dado cuenta de que yo no era para el, y entonces le empezo a gustar una chica de la prepa llamada leah.

Estabamos hablando tranquilamente cuando de repente se escucho el potente motor de un mustang, todos nos volteamos y vimos al que se estaba bajando del carro, que por cierto me paracia un poco familiar. Cuando el chico que se bajo del auto se volteo casi me desmayo… ¿Qué hacia el estupido de edwad cullen aquí? Pero todas mis dudas se vieron aclaradas cuando edward se acerco a nosotros y le dio un gran abrazo a emmet. Me quede con la bocota abierta y comprendi que edward era el amigo de emmet que se habia recien mudado a la ciudad. Edward se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se sorprendio un poco, pero rapidamente cambio esa expresión de sorpresa por su tipica sonrisa. Se acerco a mi y me tomo el menton con una de sus gigantes y calidas manos.

"hola bella! Debo decir que al igual que la ultima vez que nos vimos me encanta la ropa que traes puesta…" dijo en voz alta y luego se acerco a mi oido y susurro "pero preferiria verte sin ella…"

Después de decir eso se alejo y me di cuenta de que ya todos estaban en la entrada del pub. Camine hacia donde estaban y entramos.

**Holaa chicas! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. De verdad me encanta que les guste mi historia y me anima a escribir mas! Tienen alguna sugerencia? Critica?...**

**Bueno aquí les lanzo el proximo capitulo espero que les guste**

**Se que las deje asi como que ohhh! Pero no pude resistirme! Les parece que los capitulos estan muy cortos??**

**Buenoo saludos besos y las quiero demasiadoo!!**

**Caro3!**


	3. Chapter 3

El pub estaba repleto de gente y vimos algunas caras conocidas de la prepa. Nos fuimos a una mesa y pedimos unos tragos.

"oye bellita!" dijo emmet "de donde conoces a edward?"

"es mi nuevo vecino" dije y sonreí falsamente.

Todos se empezaron a reír.

"parece que no te gusta mucho la idea" dijo rose.

Hice un gesto de que vomitaba. Y todos se rieron aun mas excepto edward que me miro con cara de "esta me las pagas". Me asuste un poco porque recordé la cena en mi casa y de verdad que edward sabia como cobrárselas caras.

Decidimos ir a bailar. Pronto estabamos todos bailando en un circulo al ritmo de la musica. Pero no me esperaba que detrás de mi llegara un chico super lindo, tenia el cabello marron, los ojos azules cristalinos, un cuerpo bien formado, una sonrisa traviesa de esas que te dan confianza y los rasgo masculinos. Olia un poco a alcohol pero decidi pasarlo por alto.

"hola. ¿Quieres bailar?" me pregunto.

"claro" y por supuesto acepte de inmediato. Nos fuimos un poco mas para un lado de la pista cerca de los tocadores. Empezamos a bailar pegado, el bailaba genial. Me tenia agarrada por la cintura y yo tenia mis manos en su cuello.

Seguimos bailando como por dos canciones, de pronto el se fue acercando me sorprendio un poco pero ¿Qué demonios? Estaba aquí para divertirme asi que una sesion de besos no me haria nada mal.

Senti sus calidos labios sobre los mios y una de sus manos en mi cintura bajo un poco mas. De pronto la musica dejo de escucharse tan alto y el lugar estubo mas iluminado y en eso me di cuenta de que estabamos en un cubilo del baño.

Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo. Esto definitivamente se estaba saliendo de control.

"ya" le dije yo poniendo las manos en su pecho intentando separarlo de mi. Pero el no me soltaba. Segui forcejeando con el pero no pude, el sujeto me tomo por las muñecas y las puso por encima de mi cabeza.

"callate" gruño.

Ya me estaba asustando, esto no iba bien. Empezo a bajar por mi cuello, sujeto mis dos muñecas con una sola mano y la otra la fue bajando por mi espalda hasta llegar al muslo.

"ayuda! Alguien ayudeme porf…" me tapo la boca con la mano que tenia desocupada.

"te dije que te callaras estupida!" dijo y me pego una bofetada.

De pronto la puerta del cubiculo se abrio de golpe y sacaron al muchacho de encima mio y lo tumbaron, yo cai al piso. Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de que todo se volviera negro es que alguien me cargaba y decia con voz de terciopelo.

"tranquila… ya paso bella…" un olor delicioso y masculino me embriago y perdi la conciencia…

EDWARD POV

Desde el primer momento que vi a bella sentada en el jardin de enfrente de la casa a la que me mude, supe que la queria en mi cama. Y cuando yo quiero algo no hay absolutamente nada que no haga para obtenerlo.

Cuando llegue al pub para encontrarme con mi viejo amigo emmet, jamas me imagine encontrarme a bella alli, pero por supuesto tenia que aprovechar esto asi que me acerque a ella, que ya que estaba tan sorprendida ni se alejo, y le dije unas cositas. Luego entramos al pub, nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos algo de tomar. Rose le pregunto a bella que de donde nos conociamos, ella dijo que era su nuevo vecino y sonrio falsamente haciendo que todos se rieran y luego rose dijo que parecia que no le agradaba la idea e hizo un gesto de que vomitaba, eso no me gusto para nada asi que la mire asi como que "me las vas a pagar".

Cuando fuimos a bailar y un tipo vino a buscar a bella para bailar senti algo en el estomago. ¿Qué sera? ¿Celos? no no no no… que celos ni nada bella podia hacer lo que quisiera con quisiera, solo esperaba que tambien lo hiciera conmigo… jajajaj! Pronto sera…

Después de un rato a decir verdad bastante tiempo bella no habia regrasado y empece a preocuparme. Wooaa espera edward cullen… tranquilizate ve al baño y relajate. Me estaba interesando en bella demasiado y eso no estaba nada bien. Recuerda, regla numero uno: nunca jamas te involucres sentimentalmente con una mujer, es solo sexo lo que quieres.

Me disculpe con los demas y fui al baño. Cuando entre escuche algo.

"ayuda! Alguien ayudeme porf…" viniendo del ultimo cubiculo del baño. De pronto volvi a escuchar algo.

"te dije que te callaras estupida!" gruño un hombre.

Fui al ultimo cubiculo y le di una patada a la puerta, esta se abrio y me quede atonito con lo que vi. El tipo que se habia llevado a bella ahora se encontraba besandola a la fuerza y bella estaba tratando de quitarselo de encima sin mucha fuerza, tenia un corte en su mejilla. Le quite al tipo de encima y lo tire al suelo, le iba a dar unos cuantos golpes, pero bella se calló al piso. Fui hasta donde estaba y la cargue.

"tranquila… ya paso bella…" le dije y ella se acurruco en mi pecho y quedo inconciente.

Sali corriendo y les dije todos que me iba y que mañana les explicaria.

Fui a mi auto puse a bella en el asiento del copiloto y me meti prendi el auto y arranque. Llevaria a bella a mi casa. Esme y Carlisle habian salido hoy y alice estaria dormida.

BELLA POV

Senti que estaba sobre algo comodo comoo… no se talvez una cama. Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco y me recorde lo que habia de lo habia ocurrido. Rapidamente me levante de la cama e intente abrir la puerta que estaba con seguro. Alguien me tomo por detrás y me volteo, me asuste demasiado.

"bella tranquila ya estas a salvo, soy yo, edward ves" dijo edward.

Me tranquilice de inmediato pero no pude evitar empezar a llorar. Edward me abrazo y no opuse resistencia, solo… lloré...

Nos fuimos a la que supuse seria la cama de edward y nos sentamos. El me explico lo que habia pasado al final y le agradeci todo lo que habia hecho por mi.

"eso no quiere decir que ya no voy a intentar seducirte no no no…" dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente. Me rei un poco… sabia que lo hiba a seguir intentando no lo dudaba, pero me estaba empezando a gustar este juego de quien cae primero. Iba a se divertido.

"y esto no quiere decir que yo no te vaya a devolver las jugadas" dije yo.

" ahh! Asi que esto es un juego"

"claro cullen" ya me habia olvidado por completo de lo que habia pasado en el pub.

"y ¿Qué estamos esperando para apostar?" pregunto con su sonrisa de siempre.

"pues no lo se…" no se me ocurria nada que apostar…

"el que haga que el otro lo bese primero en la boca, ganaa… mmm… ya se, el que pierda tendra que ser el esclavo del otro durante un mes" dijo edward.

"hecho y… cuidate edward" dije en forma de reto.

"yo tengo mis trucos bellita…"

Después de hacer esa apuesta edward me curo la herida que tenia en la mejilla y le dije que por favor no le comentaramos nada a mis padres. Me acompaño a casa y me fui a dormir…

**Hola chicas! Espero que esten felices y que les guste este cap! Les subi dos el mismo dia! Si hoy me da chance escribire el cuarto. Tranquilas porque yo se lo que es esperar por una historia que te gusta y no es para nada agradable! Espero que este capitulo les guste y ya saben dejen reviews!**

**Las quiero mucho y un besotee!**

**Caro!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando me desperte al dia siguiente, mi madre estaba sentada al borde de mi cama observandome fijamente. Ohh no! La cortada de la mejilla! ¿Qué le iba a decir?

"hola mi amor" dijo rene.

"hola ma"

"¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?" me pregunto con preocupación.

"nada ma, ayer cuando estaba bajando las escaleras para salir me tropecé y cai…" por favor por favor que se la creaa.

"hija, por que no me dijiste nada, me hubieses llamado por lo menos…"

"Para que mama, no fue nada estoy perfectamente bien"

"bueno… si tu lo dices. Bella tu padre y yo vamos a salir a la casa de los clearwaater, ¿quieres venir?"

"no ma, gracias"

"bueno, no nos esperes despierta, vamos a llegar tarde"

"ok, los quiero"

Rene me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. En lo que salieron de la casa, hice mi cama y me di una ducha, mi mejilla me dolia y volvieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior a mi mente… una lagrima se deslizo por mi cara y cayo al piso. Anoche cuando me dormi habia tenido una pesadilla horrible respecto a eso, pero esta vez edward nunca llegaba, fue espantosa.

Luego de salir de la ducha me puse unos shorts y una camisa aeropostale blanca que dice aero en azul.

Decidi invitar a edward a ver unas películas y asi agradecerle lo que habia hecho por mi ayer. Después de desayunar, me cepille y luego me dirigi a la puerta con la intencion de ir por edward a ver si queria venir. Justo cuando puse la mano en el pomo, sono el timbre. ¿Quién seria un sabado a esta hora?

Al abrir la puerta me sorprendi de ver quien era.

"mmm. ¿edward? Estaba a punto de ir a tu casa" dije con una sonrisa timida.

"ummm… ¿en serio? Yo solo pasaba para ver si estabas bien…" dijo pasandose una mano por su desordenado cabello.

"bu-bue-eno yo estoy bien, gracias. Solo me arde un poco la mejilla. ¿quieres pasar?"

"claro. Dejame ver eso" dijo observando la herida de mi mejilla. Alzo una mano y la puso en mi menton volteandolo para ver la cortada.

Su mano estaba tan calida… ¡concentrate bella!

"solo hay que limpiarla un poco. ¿tienes alcohol?"

"si" subi busque el alcohol, un algodón y baje.

"aquí tienes" abrio la tapa y mojo un poco el algodón.

"bueno… esto te va a molestar un poco"

"ajuro hay que limpiarla edward" pregunte.

"jjaja… tranquila bella, es solo un minuto…" edward tomo mi menton otra vez y me pasó el algodón por la herida.

"auuuch!" eso me dolio.

Mi mano rapidamente se fue a la muñeca de edward para que apartara el algodón.

"lo-lo siento" dije.

"no importa ya esta…" edward estaba muy cerca de mi y no estabamos acercando cada vez mas.

Pero menos mal que me acorde de la apuesta y voltee la cara.

"no creas que me olvide de nuestro juego" le dije a edward riendo y el puso su sonrisa seductora… oh-oh!

"yo tampoco me olvide swan…" dijo en un susurro.

De repente me pego a la pared y me aprisiono con sus brazos, me fue dando pequeños besos hasta llegar al hombro. Luego subio a mi cuello y alli se detuvo. Después de besarlo subio a mi oido y suspiró, dejando que su aliento quemara mi piel. Cuando estaba retrocediendo para verme la cara me escabullí por debajo de su brazo.

"¿quieres ver unas pelis?" dije tratando de calmar mi respiración.

Edward se dio cuenta y sonrio socarronamente.

"si claro"

Edward tenia puetos unos jeans y un sweater con una chemiz azul debajo.

Su olor era el de siempre, delicioso…

Se sento en el sillon de la sala y yo puse transformers.

"me encanta esta película!" dijo.

Me sente al otro extremo del sillón, no se cuanto tiempo podria resistirme a edward cullen.

"bella, no muerdo, ¿sabes?"

"jajajja! Si, la verdad no se eso, todavía no lo haz intentado…" dije de broma, pero edward no comprendio el significado.

"si quieres que te muerda solo tienes que pedirlo…" dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

"no quiero gracias!" dije.

"ok… pero no estes tan alejada"

Parecia que de verdad me queria cerca, asi que tome aire y me acerque a el. Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros y se concentro en la película.

La película me encantaba, pero con la pesadilla de anoche no habia dormido casi nada… poco a poco me fui quedando dormida en el pecho de edward, era tan calido y olia tan bien, creo que esto se podia contar como una de mis jugadas, puesto que senti como edward se tensaba y luego pasaba un brazo por mi cintura y me pegaba mas a él…

EDWARD POV

Cuando bella me dijo que si queria ver películas me sorprendi un poco pero acepte de inmediato. Transformers me encantaba, era una de mis favoritas. Megan fox es uno de los por que es mi película favorita. Estaba viendo la parte en la que se quedan accidentados, cuando senti un cabeza en mi pecho, votee y era bella, ella se habia quedado dormida. Al principio me tense un poco pero después me relaje, pase un brazo por su cintura y la acerque mas a mi. Se veia preciosa, megan fox no le llegaba ni a los talones a bella. A ver edward! STOP! Bella no te puede gustar tanto. Tenia que tener cuidado de no enamorarme de ella, no queria terminar destrozado como cuando me enamore de tania, no no.

Bella me gustaba solo un poco, si ganaba esta apuesta seria mi esclava y le podria pediir lo que yo quisiera, seria perfecto.

Pero los sucesos de ayer me habian dejado atonito, ninguna mujer se merecia que alguien la irrespetara, asi que a pesar de todo cuidaria de bella…

**Holaa chicas! Espero que les guste este cap! Estoy pensando en hacer una nueva historia… hoy cuando estaba en mi carro cerca del aeropuerto se me ocurrio algo, si hago la historia se va llamar viajar contigo… gracias a todas por sus reviews y los favorite store y los store alert! **

**Buenoo las quieroo muchisisimoo y un besote!**

**Caro!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me desperte con el sonido de un celular, cuando el sonido cesó un voz masculina habló.

"hola Emmet, que tal todo?... no, no hago nada, por que tienes algo planeado?... si, okey… entonces nos vemos a las 4... adiós" esa voz me parecía familiar.

Cuando por fin abri mis ojos me di cuenta de que estaba acostada encima de alguien… levante mi cabeza y vi la hermosa cara de Edward, espera, Edward?

En un segundo me acorde de que habíamos puesto una película y estaba cerca de el, entonces me dio sueño y… sabemos lo que paso después…

"buenos días señorita" dijo Edward.

Rodé mis ojos y me despegue de el.

"lo siento, te incomode?"

"para nada querida bella" dijo, poniendo una estúpida sonrisita en su estúpida y perfecta cara.

Me quede callada y solo abri mi boca para decir que ya era hora de almorzar.

"y…?" dijo Edward.

"y… debes irte?" respondi.

"claro, gracias por la película" dijo sinceramente.

"si… y gracias a ti por todo… me refiero a ayer, y por ayudarme con la herida…" dije un poco avergonzada y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"cuando quieras…" dijo sonriendo, pero después puso cara seria y dijo "de verdad…"

Solo asentí. Lo acompañe a la puerta y se fue.

Luego de que Edward se fuera decidi hacer algo simple de almuerzo, un pasta no estaría nada mal, fácil y rápido.

Cocine la pasta y comi, luego lave las cosas que había ensuciado y subi a mi habitación y simplemente me tire en mi cama y mire al techo… solo pensando…

Quedaba un solo dia para iniciar clases, hoy es sábado y...

Un sonido interrumpió mis pensamientos, era mi celular.

"alo?" conteste.

"Bellaaa! Estas bien? Que fue lo que paso anoche? Por que Edward te tenia cargada? Me puedes explicar por favor?" reconoci al instante la voz de Rose.

" ahh hola Rose… si lamento lo de anoche, primero tranquilízate okey? Estoy perfectamente bien. Recuerdas aquel chico que me invito a bailar?"

"si… que con el?"

"bueno…"

Le conte a Rose todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo único que omiti fue la apuesta que Edward y yo teníamos.

"no puedo creerlo!, menos mal que no fui yo quien te encontró Bella, sino ese idiota estaría muerto ahorita" podía sentir la rabia en la voz de mi amiga.

"sii jajaja puedo imaginármelo…"

Después de discutir diferentes maneras de matar al tipo este Rose cambio el tema.

"Bella, quieres venir al cine?" pregunto.

"claro que si! A que hora?"

" que te parece si a las 4 nos encontramos en el mall?"

"excelente. Entonces nos vemos a las 4"

"okey! Besos!"

Corte la llamada y me dispuse a vestirme, eran la 3, asi que tenia tiempo. Abri mi closet y busque algo que usar, tome una falda de blue jean y una camiseta de color marron, que resalta mis bubíes, pero suelta por el area del estomago.

Deje mi alocado cabello suelto, y solamente me coloque brillo en los labios.

Ya eran las 3 y 30, asi que me coloque unas sandalias marrones y baje.

Rayooos! Como diablos iba a llegar al mall!

Ahhh! Ya no tenia opción, todos deberían estar ya en camino, asi que decidi llamar a un taxi. En 10 minutos el carro estaba frente a mi casa. Sali, cerre la puerta y me fui.

A las 4 en punto estaba en la entrada del mall. Emmet, Rose, Jacob y Leah se encontraban allí. Al acercarme me di cuenta de que había una quinta persona, y quien mas iba a ser sino el chico de enfrente, por supuesto me sorprendi un poco.

Edward.

"hola" salude a todos con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Entramos al mall y nos dirigimos a los cines. De pronto alguien se me acerco y me hablo.

"es mi impresión o me estas siguiendo a todas partes?" dijo Edward con una sonrisa de lado y en tono de broma.

"aquí eres tu el que me está siguiendo a mi" le dije en el mismo tono.

"Bella cariño, deberías ir acostumbrándote a estar conmigo… porque a menos de que prentendas cambiar de amigos, me vas a ver muy seguido…"

Me quede callada… que respuesta podría darle? El tenia razón.

Al fin llegamos al cine, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en una película de terror, excepto yo y compramos las entradas.

La película se llama DEVIL. Estoy muy asustada, en serio odio las películas de terror. Entramos y nos sentamos, Rose y Emmet en una esquina, Jacob y Leah después, y al lado Edward y yo.

Ayyy dios! Porque esto me tenia que pasar a mi? Definitivamente Diosito no me quería absolutamente nada.

Edward tenia cara de satisfacción, creo que se había dado cuenta de mi miedo hacia este tipo de pelis… lo que me esperaba…

La película comenzó y al principio estaba bien, pero luego se fue poniendo mas y mas fea. En un momento, sin pensarlo, rodeé el brazo de Edward con los mios, me pegue a él y cerre mis ojos. Edward muy caballerosamente no dijo nada, saco su brazo de mi agarre y me rodeo con éste atrayéndome hacia él más todavia. Obviamente yo no estaba pensando racionalmente, asi que solo me acurruque y pegue mi cara a su pecho.

Cuando la película terminó me separe de él y lo mire. Edward estaba sonriéndome.

"no digas ni una sola palabra" le advertí.

Edward levanto sus manos al aire y hizo como si se cerrara la boca con un cierre.

Salimos todos del cine haciendo comentarios sobre como había estado la película. Jacob y Leah nos dijeron que tenían que irse, asi que nos despedimos. Después de que ellos se fueron paseamos un rato viendo las tiendas, a Rosalie le llamo mucho la atención una, asi que entramos. La tienda tenia muchos vestidos bellísimos.

"Bellaaa! Vamos a compraaaar!" dijo Rose eufórica y con una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

"ayyy Rose… pero no demasiado okey?"

No era que no me gustaba comprar pero es que Rose era una compulsiva, una adicta a las compras.

"Bella no seas llorona…" me dijo.

En respuesta rodé mis ojos. Ya que, no iba a poder hacer nada.

Rose recorrió la tienda y me dio como cinco vestidos.

"Rose esto no me va a que dar bien, son demasiado ajustados!" me queje.

"Bella, yo se lo que hago, asi que ve al vestidor y pruébate esto!" dijo y luego agrego "Edward, ve con ella y ve como le quedan"

El aludido me siguió. No puedo creer que Rosalie mandara a Edward. Esto e increíble!

Entre al vestidor y me probe el primer vestido, salí y di una vuelta para que Edward lo viera.

"te ves bien, pero el vestido es horrible!" puso cara de asco.

Asi sucedió con los otros tres vestidos… o eran feos o tenían algo que no le gustaba… ya me había cansado menos mal que quedaba solo un vestido. Este era de color rojo, strapless y muy pegado al cuerpo. Me vi en el espejo y me gusto mucho ya que resaltaba muy bien las pocas curvas que tenia. Sali del vestidor para ver que le parecía a mister perfeccion.

Edward se quedo quieto y me observaba con los ojos como platos.

Ni siquiera deje que respondiera, supuse que era igual de horrible que los demás, asi que antes de devolverme al vestidor le dije.

"solo tienes que decirme si no te gusta, no es necesario que pongas esa cara"

Entre y me estaba empezando quitar el vestido cuando de repente Edward entró. En sus ojos había deseo, y su expresión era seductora.

"hey! No puedes estar aquí!" le susurre.

"no te dije que no me gusta porque me encanta como te queda…" su voz estaba mas ronca de lo usual.

Poco a poco camino hacia mi mientras yo daba pasos hacia atrás…hasta que me tope con la pared. Edward coloco sus manos a abos lados de mi cabeza, acorralándome.

Se pego un poco mas a mi, una de sus manos se fue a mi cuello y bajo lentamente hasta mi cintura, arrimándome, me pegó completamente a él. Todas y cada una de las partes de nuestro cuerpo estaban en contacto.

Yo estaba hipnotizada; él en ningún momento había dejado de verme a los ojos.

Su cara se fue acercando cada vez mas a la mia, y justo cuando pensé que me iba a besar, me sonrio y me dijo.

"te ves perfecta con ese vestido…"

Me dio un lento beso en el hueco entra mi cuello y mi hombro, y… salió.

**Holaaa! De verdad en serio lameto mucho haber tardado tantísimo tiempo en actualizar… porfa discúlpenme. **

**Les dejo este capitulo para que lo disfruten muchisimo! Esta semana voy a actualizar bastante! :D**

**Espero reviews de ustedes! **

**Las quiero mucho! Feliz añooo 2011!**

**Caro3**


	6. Chapter 6

Al salir del vestidor estaba como un tomate.

Me encontré con Rose, compramos el vestido y salimos de la tienda. Ya en la entrada recordé que no tenia quien me llevara.

"oigan chicos será que pueden llevar a mi casa?" le pregunte a Rose y a Emmet.

"claro be…"

No terminaron de hablar porque Edward interrumpió.

"tranquilos chicos, yo la llevo. Total, ella vive enfrente mio" dijo, mientras me observaba a mi.

Iba a protestar, pero Rose hablo primero.

"entonces esta perfecto!" concluyo Rosalie.

Edward puso una sonrisa en su cara y yo solo rodé mis ojos.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue al auto correspondiente. Al llegar al auto de Edward, resignada, él tomo la bolsa de la tienda y la coloco en la cajuela, fue hacia donde yo estaba y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

_Wao! Que caballeroso_, pensé, _jamás me hubiese esperado esto de alguien como él._

Cuando Edward subió al auto, le pregunte.

"como es que alguien como tú, puede hacer cosas así?"

El rió, pareció sumergirse en sus pensamientos por un momento, pero luego dijo.

"mi madre siempre me enseño que a las mujeres hay que tratarlas como a unas princesas"

EDWARD POV

Cuando había visto a Bella con ese vestido casi pierdo la apuesta. Se veía espectacular, el rojo hacia que su piel se viera resplandeciente y apetitosa. Tuve que contenerme al entrar a ese vestidor… Rayos! No entiendo que es lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ella, es increíble!

Cuando salí del vestidor me fui de allí, estuve con Emmet mientras que las chicas terminaban de pagar, asi que en lo que vi a Bella, ya estaba mas calmado y controlado.

En cuanto llegamos a la entrada Bella habló.

"oigan chicos será que pueden llevar a mi casa?"

"claro be…" Emmet empezó a hablar, pero yo lo interrumpí.

"tranquilos chicos, yo la llevo. Total, ella vive enfrente mio" dije, todo el tiempo mis ojos estaban fijos en Bella.

"entonces esta perfecto!" concluyo Rosalie antes de que Bella pudiera oponerse.

Le di una sonrisa triunfadora a Bella, y ella volteó sus ojos.

Reí, esto iba a ser divertido.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su respectivo auto. Al llegar al automóvil, tomé la bolsa de la tienda en la que Bella había comprado y la tire en la cajuela, fui hacia donde ella estaba y caballerosamente le abrí la puerta del copiloto.

Pude notar que Bella se sorprendió un poco, pero no le di importancia. Justo cuando me subi al auto Bella me pregunto.

"como es que alguien como tú, puede hacer cosas así?" dijo mirándome.

Yo reí, recordando como Esme siempre me había dicho todo los detalles de las cosas que debía y no debía hacer cuando saliera con una chica.

"mi madre siempre me enseño que a las mujeres hay que tratarlas como a unas princesas" le dije.

El camino era un poco largo, desde el mall hasta nuestras casas era media hora. No hablamos más, estábamos los dos en silencio, pero en un silencio de los cómodos.

Al llegar al vecindario me estacione frente a la casa de Bella, desabroché mi cinturón y me estire, rosandola a propósito un poco, para abrirle la puerta.

Pude sentir con ella se ponía tensa al instante.

"buenas noches Bella, espero que sueñes… conmigo…" reí, coloque una de mis manos en su mejilla y en la otra le di un beso.

Pero Bella no se quedo con esa. Ella puso su mano en mi rodilla, se acerco a mi oído y mientras subía lentamente su mano, dijo.

"yo espero también estar en tus sueños... Buenas noches Edward"

Me quede estático en mi asiento. Esta mujer me iba a provocar un infarto un dia de estos.

BELLA POV

Salí del auto y entre a mi casa. Había captado como Edward se había llevado una gran sorpresa, seguro él no esperaba una respuesta a lo que me había dicho. Reí, pensando en lo ocurrido.

La casa estaba vacia, Renee y Charlie aun no había llegado. Como ya era tarde simplemente subi a mi habitación y me prepare para dormir, justo cuando me acoste en mi cama recordé que Edward había puesto la bolsa con el vestido en la cajuela de su auto y por supuesto se me había olvidado agarrarla.

Demonios! Tendría que verlo mañana para pedírsela. Decidi que mañana iria a su casa a que me la devolviera.

Después de un rato pensando me dormí.

…...

_Él se acerco a mi, estábamos en su auto, me tomó con ambas manos por la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas. Una de sus manos se quedo en donde estaba, pero la otra se fue a mi cuello y se aferro a él con firmeza. Iba acercando su cara lentamente a la mía, nuestros labios estaban a muy pocos centímetros, podía sentir su aliento en mi piel. De repente nuestras bocas se juntaron en un beso, iban al mismo ritmo. Esto era increíblemente placentero…Dios! Edward si que besa bien… un momento, Edward?..._

Me levante agitada de la cama. Que sueño tan alocado había tenido. Necesitaba una ducha fría de inmediato.

Me termine de parar, hice mi cama y me dirigi al baño. Cuando salí me vesti con unos shorts de blue jean y una camiseta blanca.

Baje a desayunar y mis padres ya se encontraban allí.

"buenos días cariño" dijeron los dos.

"buenos días" conteste yo con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Mamá estaba haciendo panquecas de desayuno.

"querida" volteé "hoy Esme y Carlisle nos invitaron a almorzar a su casa, a la una estaremos allá!"

Puse cara de fastidio. Bueno al menos ya no tendría que ir a buscar la bolsa. _Claro que no idiota, ahora tendrás que pasar toda la tarde en casa de Edward Cullen…_ me dije a mi misma.

"que genial mamá" dije falsamente.

Después de todo el único insoportable de esa familia era Él. Esme, Carlisle y Alice eran de lo mejor. Estaba empezando a pensar que Edward era adoptado.

**Hola! Como están? Aquí les va el 6to capitulo, espero que les guste mucho.**

**Por cierto, gracias a Jeni por sus consejos, no me molesta para nada Jeni mas bien me ayuda a mejorar y me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Todos los consejos, las ideas y las opiniones que tengan acerca de este fic son bienvenidas!**

**Las quiero mucho! Gracias por leerme! :D**

**Caro3**


End file.
